User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/Merry Christmas
to "Tomorrow" from season one in the standard Gender-Flipped universe. Nyan: 'Oh, no... '''Krazy: '''What? ''zaps Krazy with magical beams, making him crumble into green ash. '''Nyan: '''Do not question my exclamations, fool! But anyway, I got a call from my Dimensional Self-Controller. '''Bagel: '''A Dimensional Self-Controller? '''Nyan: '''DSC for short. They notify me when another me has died or suffered a major injury. '''Stacy: '''That can't be good. '''Nyan: '''Of course, it can't! I'll answer it. '''gender-flipped II: genderless season two episode four: "merry christmas" nods, telepathically answering the call. Dimensional Self-Controller: 'Finally. Jesus, what kept you so long? ''glares at Stacy, Bagel, Hagel, Krazy and Dude. '''Nyan: '''Just slaves that don't know their place. '''Dimensional Self-Controller: Oh, man, I know that feeling. But anyway, yeah, a Nyan was sent to the Spirit Realm. Nyan: Why? Dimensional Self-Controller: It's kinda confusing... it's because of another Nyan. A Nyan killed a Nyan. Nyan: 'Well, the Nyan must have been sent to the Spirit Realm with its murderer, right? '''Dimensional Self-Controller: '''No. Since I was unable to register the Nyan when it entered a different universe, it cannot be convicted of anything. '''Nyan: '''Why couldn't you register it? '''Dimensional Self-Controller: '''Well, you know. When a specimen enters too many universes in one day, it can make registering extremely difficult. Why are you asking these questions, anyway? You were the murderer. '''Nyan: '''Sorry...? '''Dimensional Self-Controller: '''Don't act dumb. You know this was you. Just because you've been called in the past doesn't mean you can't remember the future. ''[Suddenly, a jolt of memory strikes Nyan, and memories of her life flash rapidly onto the scene. Her as a baby, her regaining psychic powers as a teen, being caged in the Gender-Flipped house so she can't use her magical powers, Wario shooting himself from "Gender-Flipped", "''oh, ship" from "Gender-Flipped", flying like Superman from "Gender-Flipped", "shut up, Nyan" from "Gender-Flipped", blaming Stacy for urinating on Krazy's head from "A Day Without Dude", "shut up, Nyan" again from "A Day Without Dude", jinxing Stacy from "A Day Without Dude", leaving the gang from "A Day Without Dude", returning to the gang from "Bagels pt. 2", pushing Bagel to the ground from "Tomorrow", zapping Krazy and Dude from "Tomorrow", "culzamuffin" from "Tomorrow", watching Dude in a police car from "Universal Transfer", killing season one Nyan from "Universal Transfer", arguing with Hagel from "Nyan is Dyin'", "I will kill you all" from "Nyan is Dyin'" and finally talking to Dimensional Self-Controller from this episode.]'' 'Nyan: '''No... it can't be. Does this mean... ''is suddenly sucked into a pink vault. '''the end the Spirit Realm, Season 2 Nyan is floating around when he notices Season 1 Nyan opening a portal to the standard universe. Season 2 Nyan: 'Oh, crudknuckles. ''in the standard universe and at the present, the gang is celebrating Christmas. 'Krazy: '''Merry Christmas, everyone! ''uses his tentacles to grab all the presents and give them to the gang. Stacy opens her present from Krazy, which is a big box of fat-free squid juice. 'Stacy: '''You know that we're not you, right? ''Krazy can talk, the room quakes and Season 1 Nyan appears out of a portal with a dagger made of darkness and evil energy. He stabs Bagel with this dagger, killing him. 'Hagel: '''Finally. ''stabs Hagel, draining all of his energy into the dagger. Silence. '''the actual end Category:Blog posts Category:Gender-Flipped: Genderless